


Silence

by yongxiaowoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kim Mingyu, M/M, angsty wonwoo, but he also desperately misses human contact, he's sad cause he is lonely, nobody can know his identity, nobody ever remembers that he saved them, possibly lots of hugs, some violence but it wont be graphic, umm wonwoo is a spy, which is what he wants, who knows - Freeform, will mingyu ever find out the identity of who saved him that one night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongxiaowoo/pseuds/yongxiaowoo
Summary: His name is Jeon Wonwoo and he is largely known by the code name “Silence”.It was his world of silence. In every sense of the word. Literal silence. Always alone, not a soul to speak to. Physical silence. The absence of any physical interaction with anyone. He always felt the chill of the wind a little more than others.Will Kim Mingyu be the first person to know him as Wonwoo?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first meanie fic, and it was inspired by this tweet: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/incorrectmeanie/status/1121046480721203201
> 
> from @incorrectmeanie on twitter! 
> 
> I also took inspiration from the kdrama "Healer".
> 
> hope you enjoy. updates might be slow and some might be short, but guess we'll see ^^

The streets were silent, and no sound did his careful steps add to the night. Only he could hear the gentle rustling his hair made against the wind, and slow thud of his heartbeat in his ears. He crept along, very quickly reaching his destination, looking through his unassuming spectacles, scanning the area for heat signatures. There were only two guards blocking him from what the anonymous tip had described. They hadn’t exactly been clear on what he was trying to find or intercept, but they explained that the object would have some form of security in the way. That was no problem for him.   
He jumped up the wooden fence in only seconds, perching on top, getting ready to pounce on the first guard, and knock him out for a little while. With a sweeping kick, the first guard was down. He dropped to the floor without a sound and padded across the dead lawn to the unhinged back door, leading to the second heat signature. As he moved closer, the figure began to split into two- a guard, standing in front of another man, who was strapped to a chair, his head lolling as blood slowly trickled from a cut above his eye. With caution, he moved behind the guard, quickly using the side of his hand to chop into the man’s nape. The man dropped to the floor, his gun falling to the ground with a thud beside him. The racket roused the man strapped to the chair, his head snapping up, and his eyes flitting about. His gaze finally came to settle on the man who had taken out the guards. A gasp left his lips.   
“Are you a secret agent?” He whispered, the corners of his mouth beginning to turn up into a curious grin.  
“Are you okay?” A quiet gravelly voice answered him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, just got a headache. But seriously, are you a secret agent? Cause if you are, that is seriously so cool. I just met a secret agent! Mingyu, your childhood dream has finally come true!” the man still strapped to the chair, who evidently was named Mingyu, whisper-yelled.   
“Shut up! I’ll only untie you if you be quiet.” The gravelly voice spoke again. Mingyu looked skittish for a moment, like he had overstepped a line, before his mouth clamped shut and he stared at the mystery man in front of him with a begging façade. The man nodded and shuffled closer, pulling out a small knife and sawing at the ropes that held Mingyu down, throwing them away, and standing back so he could watch the man stand up. With a puppy-like smile, Mingyu stood, slightly swaying on the spot, his eyelids drooping in a way that would suggest a concussion. Mingyu looked desperately at the mystery man, reaching out for something to balance himself on. He landed his head on the shoulder of his saviour before the man could move away, his long arms snaking around the man’s waist. The mystery man’s eyes widened in alarm, and the thud of his once steady heart faster, his steely nerves proving to be hardly as steely as he thought.   
“Mingyu. You need to leave. The guards aren’t dead, they’ll wake up soon, and then we’ll be the dead ones.” He tried, leaning his head away from Mingyu’s. Silence. The only sound in the abandoned room was the slow breaths coming from the man who lay on his shoulder. He sighed in annoyance. How was he meant to get this sleepy giant to somewhere safe? 

 

“The nearest hospital please,” he asked the taxi driver, as he leaned into the taxi, dropping Mingyu onto the farthest seat, out of the “clinging koala” pose he was in. The taxi driver raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as the second man who was carrying the first climbed into the taxi as well. He knew Mingyu would remember nothing of what had happened after he woke up in a hospital bed. He had a concussion. The face of his mystery saviour would be erased from his memory.   
That was just the way he worked. No interaction. Nobody important. No strangely comforting drowsy hugs from absolute strangers. His days were spent only saving those who needed to be saved. It was his world of silence. In every sense of the word. Literal silence. Always alone, not a soul to speak to. Physical silence. The absence of any physical interaction with anyone. He always felt the chill of the wind a little more than others.   
His name is Jeon Wonwoo and he is largely known by the code name “Silence”.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! This is only a short chapter, similar to the first one, but hopefully it's a decent read.

Mingyu woke with a start, his mind running laps around his ability to make sense of his surroundings. White walls… white sheets… what’s that prick in his arm? With a slump, realisation kicked in. He was in a hospital. He was safe, more importantly. But where was the secret agent that saved him? He scanned the room and found nobody. He was alone with the beeping of the oximeter. What a strange man he had met. He was lithe and moved with grace but was strong and hardy too. Though Mingyu wouldn’t peg the man as warm and friendly, he would like to think that the man cared more than he wanted to about the fate of the people he saved. He would be somewhere, out of sight, watching the future safety of the people he saves. He gently pulled himself up and shuffled to the edge of the bed, his bare toes letting the chill of the hospital floors travel up his legs. He dropped down off the bed and slowly, pulling his IV pole along with him, coming to stand at his window, letting in a gentle and refreshing stream of sunlight. He peered out the glass and looked at all the other building rooves that were in his view- where someone could be keeping an eye on him without being seen. A flit of black travel across the helipad a little way away from his window. He squinted and tried to spot the figure again- to no avail. With a gentle smirk, he turned away from his window and got back into his bed. Someone- he had no doubt in his mind who- was watching for his window.   
Wonwoo didn’t understand why he did it. Why was he compelled to check on Mingyu? There was something about the boy and his koala hug that drew Wonwoo right back in again. He had planned to just check if Mingyu had woken up, from his safe place on the helipad across the way, but he wasn’t expecting Mingyu to spot him in 10 seconds flat. He dropped to the floor and caught his breath. Mingyu was different. He could already tell that he was going to get caught by him.

 

After Mingyu was discharged, and no remaining signs of concussion were present, he decided to walk back to his home- it wasn’t far, and he could find his way pretty easily. Plus, it was daylight- there was no way that they would attack and capture him in front of hundreds of other citizens walking the streets. With careful, long strides, he made his way down the main road, smiling at the elderly, stopping every now and then to say hi to babies and kids alike. It was a lovely walk. He finally made it to his front step, sitting down against his front door for a minute. Though doing so, he got the shock of his life as his door gave way and he fell into his house with a thud. His door had been opened, the lock broken and was slightly ajar, leading to his inevitable fall into his front entryway. He stood up and rolled his eyes. They seriously broke into his house? He strode into the living room and adjoining kitchen, curious to see what they had wrecked or stolen. With an angry growl, he realised they had put a knife through every cushion on his sofa, including the seat cushions, the ones on his nice armchair, and- oh no. He felt tears prick his eyes as he set eyes on the stuffed puppy toy, laying on the ground with a slice through its fluffy back. He picked it up tenderly and held it to his chest, rushing into his bedroom and rifling through the already-rifled through draws in his dresser, trying to find his sewing kit so he could bring his puppy back. It was already tattered and old, (in perfect hugging condition), but it was well loved and though he couldn’t remember who gave it to him, he could never part with it. He settled on his bed, dabbing at his wet cheeks with his sleeves, and tried to thread the needle. The puppy was golden, so he opted for a white thread, rather than the black. His hand trembled, and his tear-filled eyes wouldn’t allowed him to see what he was doing. With a chest-rattling sob, he hands dropped and he fell back on his bed, squishing his puppy, and curling up in a ball while he cried. The weight of his situation had finally fallen on his shoulders. He really needed a hug.


End file.
